missionimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Theodore Brassel
|current_status=Alive |born=July 30th, 1961 Atlanta |died= |cause_of_death= |age=53 (2014) |hair_color=Black |eye_color=Brown |ethnicity= |height= |weight= |occupation=IMF Exceutive Director |group_affiliations= (2000-2010, 2010-2014, 2014-Present) |location=Langley, Vigrina Norfolk, Virginia |marital_status=Divorced |family=Unnamed ex-wife |relationships=Jim Phelps (ally/friend) Ethan Hunt (agent/ally/friend) |portrayed_by=Laurence Fishbourne Taylor Belford (spin-off/Reboot film) |created_by=Aboodash56 |first_appearance=Mission: Impossible III |last_appearance= }} Theodore Brassel is the director of Impossible Missions Force and the superior of Ethan Hunt. He is also an old associate and friend of Jim Phelps and helps him to track down the secret organization The Syndicate. History Early Life Theodore John Brassel was born on July 30th, 1961. Operation Rabbit's Foot Brassel chided Ethan about the failed mission to Berlin. He questioned Ethan's prior recommendations regarding young trainee agent Lindsey Farris and her ability to be engaged in a failed surveillance mission. Hunt explained how their objective was only a limited one, to rescue Farris, not to capture any of Owen Davian's men and that none of the dozen men there would have known about Davian's overall operation. Brassel criticized the operation planned by Musgrave as "poorly conceived and executed worse." The hard-drives in the damaged laptop computers taken from the warehouse were burned, scorched, and had holes, unsalvageable. Brassel described how they should have pursued Davian and that they have reminded Davian that he was winning. Following the completion of of the initial mission and the rescue of Julia Meade, Brassel congratulated Ethan and told him if he stayed with IMF that he would tell him what the Rabbits Foot was before wishing both him and Julia well and to have fun on their honeymoon. Later, Brassel headed to his office and received a call from Jim. He told Jim that he found out about the Rabbit's Foot and Davian conspired with The Syndicate to retrieve the Rabbit's Foot and sell it to them. He also told him that Ethan did not know the truth that Jim was still alive yet. The Croatia Mission Brassel assigned field agent William Brandt to guard Ethan and Julia from a 6-man Serbian hit squad in Croatia. Brandt felt the job would be simple due to them knowing of the coming force, but felt he should warn Ethan and Julia nonetheless. However, he considered that orders are orders and kept quiet about the coming danger. One day, Ethan went for a run and Brandt followed, leaving two agents with Julia. When Brandt returned, the two agents were unconscious and Julia was missing. Days later, Julia's body was reportedly found, causing Brandt to report to Brassel about the boutched operation and retire from his position as a Field Agent and become an Analyst. In reality, Brassel had invented this cover to allow Hunt to inflitrate the prison, in the hope of gaining information in regards to a terrorist named Cobalt. Julia, now safe, was kept a secret by Ethan, who had to keep his distance from her. Hunt, Brassel and The Secertary were the only ones to know the truth. Ghost Protocol Incident In 2010, after the bombing of the Kremlin, Brassel sent Brandt and the Secretary to warn Ethan and apprehend him. However, the Secretary was killed by gunfire from Russian security forces led by Anatoly Sidorov and Ethan and Brandt left the scene. With the iniciation of a dreaded black-ops contingency measure called "Ghost Protocol", the IMF was disavowed and Brassel was dissmissed as the IMF director. When Ethan and his team stopped Cobalt and stopped a nuclear war, the IMF was cleared from the Kremlin bombing by Sidorov and the IMF was reinstated, allowing Brassel to return as the director of the IMF. Rogue Nation Incident Four years later, Brassel assigned Ethan to recover a package that contained VX nerve gas contained in an A400M millitary aircraft in Belarus. Later, Brassel atttended a Senate committee with Brandt and CIA director Alan Hunley. The IMF was controversial because of its destructive methods and various misconducts and Hunley succeeded in having the IMF disbanded and absorbed into the CIA. Knowing that Hunley will hunt down Hunt, Brassel warned him to stay undercover. Working with the CIA for the next six months, he aided Ethan into tracking down The Syndicate and developed a adveseral relationship with Hunley. Appperances *Mission: Impossible III Category:Aboodash56's Mission: Impossible Category:Mission: Impossible Characters Category:Protagonists Category:IMF